Godzilla in Hell: The Novelization
by Azrael2099
Summary: Godzilla has faced and overcome many foes over the years. But now he must face the tortures of Hell, or risk losing his very soul. (A novelization of the Godzilla in Hell miniseries.)
1. Prologue

Godzilla in Hell: The Novelization

Prologue

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Once, in a more peaceful time, it was the second-largest city in Brazil. It was one of the most visited destinations in the world; thousands upon thousands of people would flock to see the great statue of Christ the Redeemer. To enjoy the sunny beaches, dine on exotic cuisines, and to take in the natural beauty that Brazil offered. It was truly a paradise.

But now that felt like a lifetime ago. Now Rio de Janeiro had simply become another battleground to two bitter foes. One a prehistoric force of nature enhanced by the atomic fires of man; the other a cosmic terror born from the cells of the first, fueled by a lust for power and a burning hatred for its "brother". The landscape had been torn asunder by their fight: Moguera, a powerful machine designed to prevent an occurrence such as this from happening, lay utterly destroyed, pieces of it scattered all over the area. Pieces of a similar mecha, Kiryu the Mechagodzilla, were also strewn about. Building were toppled over and crushed into dust; fire raged uncontrollably, causing thick black clouds of smoke to rise into the air. The bodies of the poor souls who tried to escape or fight lay scattered across the ruins of the once great city. Even the moon had not been spared; pieces of it now floated aimlessly through space, a terrible reminder of the power that the spaceborn monster possessed.

Looking at the scene, one could easily mistake it for Hell itself.

Godzilla snarled in rage, his dorsal spines flashing blue. There had been many foes over the years, but this one was one that he loathed with every fiber of his being. The creature before him was a mockery of all he stood for. Whereas he was a force of nature, neither good nor evil, only existing to defend the planet and remind the humans of their place, this...thing was a malevolent demon, taking sick pleasure in the death and devastation he caused. Godzilla had hoped that he been destroyed a year ago, but looking at his cosmic twin, he realized that was merely wishful thinking. This time would be different, however. This time, Godzilla would make sure his malicious clone stayed dead.

SpaceGodzilla clenched his fists, eyes burning with barely contained loathing. He had travelled all the way through the cosmos to this insignificant spec of a planet to kill the monster in front of him. This was not the first time he had faced his "older brother", but he would make damn sure that it would be the last time. The space demon's shoulders flared with cosmic energy, signalling the battle was to about to begin anew. Energy began to surge around him, bolts raking the area, leaving burnt scars in the land. A stray bolt destroyed the Christ statue, turning the once great monument into nothing more than charred rubble. The cosmic demon let loose a blast of his Corona Beam. The jagged beam of orange energy snaked through the air, striking Godzilla with the force of an exploding star.

Godzilla let out a screech of pain and stumbled back, but he refused to go down. He would be damned before he gave this impostor the pleasure. He fought back to his feet, ignoring both the impact of the Corona Beam and the fact that it was ripping the scales from his body off. He marched through the beam of cosmic energy, fueled by rage and determination. The king inched ever closing, ignoring the pain, ignoring the beam. He was focused only on making his "little brother" pay for all the destruction he had caused. After what seemed like an eternity, Godzilla finally stood face to face with his cosmic doppelganger. It was time to show SpaceGodzilla just how...unhappy he was feeling right now.

Godzilla's back spines flashed blue once again, and he unleashed a mighty torrent of atomic fire from his maw. The blast hit SpaceGodzilla point blank in the face, causing the deep space Godzilla to fall back. Godzilla took a moment to catch his breath, allowing himself a brief moment to let his healing factor repair the damage that had been done to him. Fire still clinging to his charcoal skin, the king looked down at his fallen "brother". The sheer force of the atomic blast at such a short range had managed to knock SpaceGodzilla unconscious; he would not stay like this for long. If the two "brothers" shared anything, it was the ability to heal rapidly from any wound and an unbridled determination that drove them. Godzilla knew that he would only have a few seconds before the cosmic demon regained consciousness and tried to resume his murderous quest. He stomped on the cosmic monster's chest, letting out a roar of triumph, letting the world know that victory was nearly his. Opening his jaws, Godzilla let out another atomic blast, the azure beam striking SpaceGodzilla directly in the face.

SpaceGodzilla opened his eyes, and immediately felt excruciating agony. His entire vision was filled with blue fire, and it didn't take him long to put the pieces together. He knew that unless he did something and quick, his existence would soon be null and void. Though he knew it was risky, he fired his Corona Beam directly into the stream of nuclear fire, hoping it would be enough to stave off oblivion for a few more seconds. Cosmic energy and atomic radiation collided with each other, pushing against each other, each beam trying to overpower the other. Energy and fire washed over both combatants, setting their bodies ablaze and devastating what little was left standing, yet neither would back down. Each was determined to win this struggle or die trying.

Now, it was not uncommon for two monsters to fire their beams at the exact same time, resulting in the two beams either cancelling each other out or one beam overpowering the other. However, at the times when such an event occurs, they were at long range. This time, the two beams were locked at close range. With no room to push or disperse safely, there was only one alternative. An alternative that would prove to have disastrous consequences.

The unstable energy caused by the beam lock began to ravage the land. The earth split and shook; huge gashe and cracks appeared in the ground, spreading out and destroying everything around them. The very land of Rio de Janeiro was being ripped apart by the rampant energy. The two beams, radioactive and cosmic, began to build in intensity, releasing more and more energy. Yet still the two monsters paid no heed, so great was their hatred for one another, as they continued to fire their beams. Atomic and cosmic energy continued to collide, building and growing more unstable, until something finally gave.

An explosion, far greater than even the Castle Bravo tests of the 1940s, blossomed forth from the colliding energies. A white light, brighter than even the sun, washed over the two titans as well as the remains of Rio de Janeiro, burning and vaporizing all that it touched. From the smallest blade of grass to the tallest tree, nothing was spared from the light's burning touch. The whole scenario lasted for only a few seconds, but it would be remembered for an eternity. The light soon died down, and revealed the terrible effects that the battle had on the once pristine city.

Rio de Janeiro was no more.

Parts of it, broken off by the earthquakes that the battle wrought, had sank to the bottom of the sea. The parts that had managed to stay intact, but they were charred beyond belief. The white light had burnt everything, and what it hadn't touched, the aftershocks of the earthquakes did. But the most startling features were the corpses of Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. The two monsters were burnt beyond recognition. Blackened strips of skin hung from exposed bones, and there was not an ounce of muscle or tissue to be found on the bodies. It would take many years before it would finally sink in, but no one could deny the solid truth before their eyes.

Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla, two of the most powerful and terrible kaiju in existence, were finally dead.

Godzilla was unsure how long he had been unconscious or where he was when he finally awoke, but the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was not what he been expecting.

Before him was legions upon legions of winged beings. The first thing Godzilla took notice of was that their wings resembled those of his ally, Mothra. Beyond that, they looked almost identical to humans. They flew around him, saying things in a language that he did not understand. One thing he did understand, however, was that he was getting rapidly annoyed. He was about to lash out at one of them when something caught his attention.

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary mountain. But the more Godzilla looked at it, the more he realized that the mountain was not composed of just rock, but of body parts as well. Kaiju body parts. As Godzilla continued to look on, he could make out the various parts that composed the monoliths. At certain points, he could make out Anguirus's spiked carapace; at others, he saw what looked like Rodan's wings. No matter what part of the mountain he looked at, there was always a part of a Kaiju. Kumonga's legs, Titanosaurus's fins, King Caesar's ears, Baragon's horn, it was as if a piece of every kaiju Godzilla had fought with and against was a part of this mountain. What really bothered Godzilla was the parts that wasn't covered with rock or flesh. He wasn't sure what they were, but just looking at the mountain filled him with a sense of nausea and dread.

Before Godzilla could ponder exactly what he was looking at any further, the mountain, for lack of a better word, seemed to shift. All at once, a thousand eyes of a thousand different shapes and colors opened all over the mountain. And each eye was focused solely on Godzilla. Hordes of the winged beings fluttered around the mountain, almost as if they were oblivious to what it actually was. Godzilla could only stare at the sight before him, his mind trying to process the...abomination before him. Then, as suddenly as it had awoken, the mountain began to speak to Godzilla. A voice, firm yet kind and gentle, began to talk. Godzilla took a step back in surprise. Not only could he understand the voice, he could hear it in his mind and his ears.

 _Submit. Serve Peace._

 _Submit. Serve Peace._

 _Submit. Serve Peace._

Godzilla stood there, his eyes widening then narrowing. Was this thing telling him what to do? No one told him what to do! Godzilla growled; he would show this...mountains what happened when you tried to command the King of the Monsters. He still wasn't sure what it was, but it would learn its place soon enough. One of the winged beings had fluttered up to Godzilla while all of this was occurring. Godzilla looked down at it, staring as it hovered only a few feet from him. A thought entered the king's mind. He would show the mountain why not commanded the king. Before the winged human could react, Godzilla crushed it between his hands; the crumpled form of the winged human dropped when Godzilla parted them. Godzilla looked down at the broken form before looking back at the mountain, glaring at it.

The mountain shuddered and glared back at the monster king. The voice spoke again, but it was not in a gentle tone. This time, the mountain sounded angry. A blast of rainbow colored energy spewed forth from the mountain at Godzilla, pushing him back. The mountain continued to rumble and speak.

 _You musn't defy peace!_

 _Serve peace! Submit!_

 _Serve Peace! Submit!_

Godzilla roared back in response. He would never serve anyone or anything, especially not some mountain made of body parts.

The mountain shuddered once more and its glare seemed to increase tenfold. Another blast of rainbow-energy, much stronger this time, forced Godzilla back even further. Behind him, a hole in the ground opened up, and Godzilla swore he could hear something coming from the pit. He also noticed that he was precariously close to the edge

 _You shall learn to submit to peace!_

One final blast was all it took to send Godzilla plummeting into the pit. He roared in anger. He didn't care what this mountain was. He was Godzilla. He would never submit.

Yet, as he fell into darkness, a sense of dread crept up on the monster king. The sounds he heard coming from the pit were louder now and there seemed to be more of them. Godzilla didn't know where or what he was falling into, but he was certain of one thing.

He was about to face a challenge unlike any other.


	2. Chapter 1

Falling.

It was not a sensation Godzilla was used to.

All around him, the scenery seemed to rush by. Godzilla had no idea how long he had been falling, only that it had been for longer than it should have. He looked around him as he fell. The hole was now far away; he didn't know if it had closed or not. And without any sort of marking or distinct feature, he had no idea what or where he was falling. The only thing he was certain of was that it hot, hotter than any place he had been before and it was becoming darker. He could also hear the faint sound of what seemed to be screams and cries for help. Godzilla wondered what kind of torture was being inflicted to elicit such a response.

Damn it, where the hell had that mountain sent him?

Just when Godzilla thought that he was doomed to fall forever, he crashed hard on the ground, forming a large crater. Thanks to the high velocity at which he had plummeted, debris spewed forth from the crater, burying the monster king under tons of rubble. A brief moment passed before Godzilla managed to dig himself out of the makeshift tomb and pull himself out of the crater. He was sore all over, but aside from that he was relatively undamaged. And more importantly, he was angry.

Godzilla rose to his feet and surveyed the land around him. There was literally nothing but stretches of barren, scorched earth as far as he could see. There didn't seem to be any form of life, but Godzilla could still hearing the screaming and the pleas for mercy. Godzilla continued to look around, scanning for any signs of threats. He was about to move on when he heard a rumbling sound behind. The rumbling grew louder until it sounded as if the ground was being ripped apart by some unseen force. A shadow soon fell over Godzilla, but at least the rumbling had subsided. The monster king growled and whipped around, ready to face whatever foe had tried to sneak up on him. What he saw, however, was not what he was expecting.

Before Godzilla stood a large monolith, one that had to be at least 4 times larger than the 100 meter kaiju. The monument seemed to be hewn from the same scorched stone as the ground. But where had it come from? It couldn't have just grown out of the ground, could it? Godzilla began to feel a sense of dread. He was starting to suspect that he was no longer on Earth. Seven large words were carved into the monument. Seven words that no human, regardless of religion, ever wanted to hear or read.

 _ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE._

Godzilla wasn't quite sure what the words said or how they had gotten there in the first place. He did, however, understand one thing about the carved stone. It was a threat. And Godzilla didn't like it when anything, be it monster, machine or monument, threatened him.

The monster king's back spines began to glow, signaling the end of the monument. Godzilla opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of atomic fire. The monument stood little chance against the nuclear onslaught. Godzilla raked the beam in a zigzag pattern, making sure to strike every inch of the monolith. The monument soon crumbled into dust, small portions of it raining down across the area. Godzilla took a moment to survey his work before turning around to leave. He marched off, leaving the remains of the monument behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the dust seemed to make out a single word.

 _Lust._

Godzilla blinked once and the word was gone. He growled angrily before continuing on his way. This whole place felt wrong and he was eager to leave it as soon as possible. This place was not natural, even by his standards.

* * *

Godzilla trudged on through wasteland, his patience dwindling with each step. He had been walking for hours, and he had seen nothing. No sign of life, no indication of civilization, nothing. To make matters worse, the landscape of this strange place was starting to disturb him to. Every time he looked around, he saw what looked like faces and eyes forming out of the ground, looking at him. It didn't help that the faces seemed to be looking at him, silently observing his progress. On top of that, the screaming had only grown louder. Godzilla would give anything if only to obtain a few moments of peace. Godzilla continued to march on, keeping an eye for anything that showed some semblance of normalcy. And it seemed his prayers had been answered.

Off in the distance appeared the familiar outline of a nuclear power plant. Yet Godzilla hesitated. Any other time, he would have gladly absorbed the nuclear energy inside, but something about this plant made him feel uneasy. He growled suspiciously; why was this plant here, out in the middle of this desolate wasteland? Godzilla walked to it, spurred on by curiosity and suspicion. He wanted to find out what this thing really was and if it posed a threat.

He approached it, every step a cautious one. Yet, nothing happened. Maybe it was just an ordinary plant. Yet Godzilla could not shake the suspicious feeling. Nothing about this place was right; what reason did he have to think that this would be any different? After what seemed like an eternity, Godzilla reached the plant. He peered into one of the cooling tower, hoping that it really was what it appeared to be. What he found was both disappointing and disturbing.

Inside the tower was not a reactor but a nightmare made real. It was made tumorous flesh and organs, pulsing and shifting with every wheezing, gasping breath it took. Tendrils sprouted from every orifice, gripping and coiling the inside of the tower. 29 black eyes stared at the Monster King, and for the first time in his life, Godzilla felt physically ill. Just looking at this mass of flesh and eyes was making him sick. Just as he was about to turn around, the thing leapt from the cooling tower and latched onto him. Godzilla roared in surprise. The creature began to try and wrap its tendrils around the king, forcing Godzilla to try and keep it at arm's length. This was proving difficult, as the creature's flesh was covered with pus and other fouls oozes, making it hard to get a decent grip. Godzilla growled in anger. Enough was enough; he had overcome many foes in the past, and he wasn't about to lose to an overgrown cist with eyes. Mustering his strength, he hurled the Tumor Creature to the ground with all the might he had. The impact stunned the creature, and it barely had time to process what had happened before Godzilla's foot came down on it. Lifting his foot and bringing it down again, Godzilla stomped the creature into the ground. He didn't let up for a solid minute, and by the time he done, the creature was nothing more than a crimson stain on the desolate earth.

Godzilla turned in a huff. He didn't even bother to let out a roar to let the denizens of this place know of his victory. He just wanted to leave. And so, he set out in no particular direction, still hoping that there was some way out of this nightmarish place.

* * *

Godzilla growled in frustration, his anger mounting. It felt as if he was walking in circles, and for all he knew, he might have been. There had been no changes in the landscape since he had defeated that tumor demon, and he was starting to get sick of it. However, he had no other options, so he simply pressed on, keeping his eyes open for anything that might provide some form of escape or at least relief.

The king continued on his way, trying to keep focused on his task. But this was proving difficult, as the screaming had reached its pitch. It was almost deafening now, and it took every ounce of Godzilla's incredible will to just block it out and keep moving. A strong wind began to blow, leaving the king confused. There hadn't been the slightest of breezes before, so where was this wind coming from? Suddenly, something on the horizon caught Godzilla's eye. It looked liked a storm cloud, but Godzilla knew that it was anything but. There was something about the way it was approaching. It didn't drift in like regular clouds, but writhed and moved like some giant snake. Lightning shot forth from it, and as the cloud rolled closer, Godzilla could hear screams, the same screams he had been hearing ever since he arrived here. As the cloud move closer, Godzilla could see exactly what it was made of. It was something that caused an unfamiliar sensation to creep up his spine.

People. The storm cloud was made of thousands of humans. Their faces were twisted in agony and horror, and they were all moaning, screaming, and crying. Some were pleading for the pain to stop, others were begging for someone to save them. Godzilla roared in surprise. What could these humans be so afraid of? Yes, they were often terrified when he or one of his kaiju brethren attacked one of their cities, but this was different. What could possibly be so horrifying that it would elicit such a response?

Before Godzilla could properly process what he was witnessing, the swarm of humans collided with him. The sheer force of the impact caused the Monster King to stumble back, struggling to keep his balance as he planted his feet. The onslaught was relentless: The humans rushed past him, some clinging to his scales in a vain attempt to stop whatever was happening to them. It was all for naught, as the wind was simply too strong and carried them away no matter how tenaciously they clung. Godzilla struggled to push through this hurricane of the damned, but he might as well have been fighting gravity itself. It was just too strong. He continued to push on, but it only became more difficult as he forced his way through the cloud. There seemed to be no end to it. And the screaming! It was beyond deafening now. It was all he could hear, even as he roared in an attempt to drown it out, even through all the moaning and pleading, the screams rose above every other sound. Godzilla felt as though he was trapped in a nightmare. Was this what it felt like for the humans? Was this how they felt when he came ashore?

Then just as soon as the storm had come, just as Godzilla began to think that there was no end to the madness, it abated. He pushed his way through at last, collapsing as the cloud of humans moved on. He stayed there on the ground for a few more seconds, catching his breath. Was that it? Was the worst over? Godzilla hoped so; what more could this place throw at him?

He was about to get an answer.

As Godzilla got to his feet, he saw something that truly shocked him. Standing before him, as tall and silent as a monument, was another Godzilla. Godzilla couldn't even begin to shake off his shock as he continued to look at the doppelganger. Unlike the Mechagodzillas and SpaceGodzilla, this one seemed to be an exact replica of the original. However, as Godzilla continued to stare at the other Godzilla, he noticed that there were some very distinct differences. The Godzilla in front of him was covered with scars, and seemed to be missing an eye. The other Godzilla was also a more reddish color as opposed to be charcoal grey. Godzilla roared out to the copy, hoping for some answer, yet the doppelganger remained silent, simply standing there and staring out across the scorched and barren plains. Godzilla let out a huff; he had no choice. He had to inspect this creature and see if was another of his species or just some trick conjured by an unknown foe.

With his goal in mind, Godzilla made his way toward the other Godzilla, moving at a cautious, slow pace. Slowly, he approached the copy, which had continued to just stand there. After a few minutes, Godzilla stood directly in front of the clone. He leaned over to sniff it; he had to see if its scent was genuine. As Godzilla went about his inspection, he didn't notice that the copy's eye started to glow red. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Without any warning, the Godzilla copy split itself open. The upper half rose into the air, revealing a massive maw of teeth and tentacles. The chest opened in a similar way, showing even more teeth and tentacles. Godzilla roared in shock. He had been expecting something unusual to happen, but nothing like this. The copy continued to war and change. Two spindly arms burst from the side, each one ending in three vicious looking claws. A vile face emerged from under the copy's mouth, revealing a sinister mouth filled with teeth and a single red eye, glowing with malice and insane glee. The parts of the demon that were originally a part of its disguise still jutted out of it, creating a mishmash of Godzilla and hellspawned creature. Before Godzilla could completely recover from his disbelief, the creature attacked, sending multiple tentacles to constrict and coil around the king. Godzilla roared as the tentacles ensnared him, and began to thrash in an effort to get them off of him. The demon didn't give him the opportunity.

In a supreme show of strength, the demon lifted Godzilla into the air and slammed him back down with enough force to create a large crater. The ringing hadn't even left Godzilla's ears when the demon lifted him back up, intent on sending him back down to the ground. Godzilla's dorsal plates flared up, igniting the tentacles that were wrapped around them. The King fired his atomic breath onto the tentacles that still ensnared him; the tentacles were no match for the stream of pure radiation. Godzilla angled his body towards the demon and slammed into it with the force of 45 freight trains going over 200 miles per hour. The demon fell to the ground, the wind knocked out it, with Godzilla on top of it. Godzilla began to rain blows upon the demon, refusing to allow it even a second to catch its breath. Each punch and claw swipe knocked out multiple teeth. So focused was Godzilla that he didn't notice the demon's arms sneaking behind until they had grabbed his shoulders and threw him away. The demon glared at the Monster King. Never before had it needed to work so hard just to devour one soul!

As Godzilla rose to feet, eager to continue fighting, he saw that the demon was changing. The already large mouth on its chest was widening and expanding, filling with more and more teeth. The demon now resembled nothing more than a giant maw filled with teeth and tendrils. Godzilla took a step forward, but before he could do anything else, more tendrils lashed out, ensnaring his neck, arms, legs, and waist. As he struggled to free himself, the demon began to drag him towards it, opening its mouth wider, salivating in eager anticipation. Godzilla glared at it; this had gone on long enough. This thing wanted to eat him? Fine. He would be more than happy to show it what happened to the last monster that tried to do that.

Without warning, Godzilla charged forward. To any other onlooker, it would seem that Godzilla had either become suicidal or just blinded with rage. However, the Monster King knew exactly what he was doing. He would use the same trick he had used on Orga. As soon as Godzilla was mere inches from the titanic mouth, he began to charge his atomic breath, his dorsal plates glowing bright blue. He plunged head first into the maw, and for a brief moment, the demon was satisfied, content with having won a hard-fought meal. However, it's joy soon turned to horror as Godzilla's dorsal plates changed from bright blue to burning orange and his body began to grow hotter. The demon barely had time to fully register its colossal mistake before Godzilla let loose a supercharged nuclear pulse, completely obliterating the foul demon. Godzilla threw his head back and let out a triumphant roar. No one could beat him! Not aliens, not gods, not even demons!

He was the King of the Monsters!

Godzilla's victory was cut short, though. Before he could take even a single step in any direction, the ground beneath his very feet gave way. Godzilla didn't even have time to try and grab onto anything as he fell through the unstable ground and plummeted even further into the abyss. And as he tumbled down into the darkness, Godzilla realized something. That demon wasn't the end of his trials.

It had merely been the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

Godzilla awoke after being knocked unconscious from the fall. He was really starting to hate this place. Rising to his feet, he surveyed the area around him. The scene before him was familiar and yet strange at the same time. It was a city, ruined and on fire, not too different from what would normally be left in the wake of one of his rampages. There was just one small problem: he didn't do any of this. The fires that burned the buildings gave off an unnatural smell, and the city looked like it had been abandoned for some time. Godzilla continued to look around, his gaze falling upon every inch of the city and the surrounding scenery. The sky glowed a bright orange, almost as if someone had lit it on fire. Strewn throughout the ruined streets were the charred corpse of people, their burnt faces twisted into macabre masks of horror and agony. Godzilla couldn't help but feel sorrow for the poor souls. No one deserved to have this done to them. Even during his rampages, he tried to go slow enough to give the humans time to flee.

A loud screech pierced the air, interrupting Godzilla's thoughts. Hearing the beats of gigantic wings, he looked to the sky, ready for a fight, for anything that would take his attention away from the tragic scene before him. What he saw shocked him, however. It was Rodan! But that was impossible. Rodan had been left on the Monster Islands with Anguirus and the others when Godzilla had gone to face SpaceGodzilla. Why was Rodan here? What could've brought Rodan here? How had one of his closest friends managed to come to this forsaken place? Had he come to help Godzilla? Godzilla's mind race to find any answer to these questions. It seemed fate had other ideas though. Without warning, Rodan dived out of the sky, aiming himself directly for Godzilla. Godzilla could only let out a roar of surprise as the winged monster rushed towards him with killing intent. Why was Rodan attacking? Yes, he and Godzilla had gotten off to a bad start, but that was so long ago. Ever since, they had always been allies.

As Rodan drew closer, Godzilla could see that this wasn't his trusted friend. Roda's eyes burned with an unholy, yellow light, and as the mutated pteranodon swooped in, Godzilla could tell that his shrieks were distorted as well. No, this wasn't Rodan, but another demon masquerading as him. Godzilla's shock turned to rage. How dare that thing use the image of his friend to attack him! He would teach it that such actions had dire consequences. The Demonic Rodan flew at Godzilla, it's great wings whipping up dust and fire with each flap. It was as if the impostor was trying to use the wind to burn Godzilla before it swooped in for the kill. Godzilla growled at the demonic impersonation. It would show this impostor the true meaning of fire and pain.

Just as the Demonic Rodan came with a few yards of the Monster King, Godzilla let loose a blast of atomic radiation. The beam missed it's target, however, when the devilish pteranodon swerved out of the way. It seemed that this hellish copy was just as fast and agile as the real Rodan. That was fine, Godzilla thought. He knew his friends as well as they knew him. More importantly, he knew that what Rodan had in speed, the mutated pteranodon lacked in endurance and durability. As the Demonic Rodan banked a hard right and came in for another attack, Godzilla waited. Patience was always the key when fighting opponents faster than him. Sooner or later, it would make a mistake. And one mistake was all Godzilla needed to turn any battle in his favor. Fake Rodan swooped back down, screeching with hateful fury. It was so consumed with rage that it failed to notice that Godzilla attempting to dodge or even move. It surged forward, picking up speed as it went, going faster and faster until it had fully committed to its momentum. And that was its first and last mistake.

As soon as the demonic pteranodon was close enough, Godzilla lashed out with his tail, clubbing the copy to the ground. As the hellish version of Rodan attempted to rise, Godzilla's tail came down again and again, pummeling the demon into the ground. Godzilla finally stopped and turned to look at his handiwork. The demon's chest and sternum were completely caved in. Broken ribs stuck out of flesh at unnatural angles, and the choking sound emitting from the Demon Rodan's beak indicated that its lungs were not only collapsed, but also pierced by its ribs. If it weren't for the occasional twitch of life, one would think that the demon was completely dead. Godzilla walked away from the soon to be corpse. It was time to continue his journey, and hopefully find some way out of this place.

As if in response to Godzilla's wishes, a large section of a burning wall opened up in front of him. Cold winds blasted through the opening, and while Godzilla was suspicious, he knew that he had no choice. It was either stay here or go through this new gateway and where it led. With a goal in mind, Godzilla entered the opening and found himself in a vastly different landscape. Whereas before he had been in a land on fire, this new area was entirely coated in ice. Strange shapes and the gutted wrecks of old ships could be seen inside of the massive icebergs that dotted the land, almost as if they had been imprisoned in the ice. And the cold! It was almost unbearable! Godzilla had experienced the cold many times before. Living at the bottom of the ocean for half of his life, combined with his durability and healing factor, gave an incredible tolerance for it, but this was a different kind of cold. It was as if the icy winds pierced through his flesh and bones, and instead penetrated his very soul. Godzilla found himself almost wishing that he had stayed in the burning city. As Godzilla trekked through the frozen wasteland, something caught his eye. From a distance, it looked like another one of the iceberg prisons, but as Godzilla got closer, he could make out a familiar shape trapped inside of it. As he approached it, his eyes widened. It couldn't be. There was no possible way that he could be down here. Not him.

Trapped in the ice was Godzilla's best friend and most trusted ally, Anguirus.

Godzilla could only stare at the frozen corpse of his best friend. Why would someone do this to Anguirus? He had never done anything terrible to anyone. He was such as loyal friend, always at Godzilla's side whenever the King charged into battle. Godzilla crouched down next to the iceberg that held Anguirus, placing a clawed hand on it. There had to be some way to get his friend out of there. Anguirus deserved better than this. Godzilla was just beginning to look around for anything that might free Anguirus when a crackling sound caught his attention. Turning to look at the ice, he saw that it was starting to crack, and that Anguirus was starting to move. Godzilla stepped back, amazed at what he was bearing witness to. Was Anguirus still alive? Godzilla silently cheered his friend on. If anyone could find the determination to break free, it was Anguirus.

The cracks in the iceberg grew in size, and Anguirus continued to shift and move and buck until finally, the icy prison shattered. Godzilla took a step forward, ready to help his friend when Anguirus opened his eyes. Godzilla felt his joy turn to shock then rage. Anguirus' eyes were the same unholy yellow as the Demon Rodan's, and his roar was similarly distorted. Godzilla snarled in rage. He had been tricked again! And to add insult to injury, they had used the likeness of his best friend to do so.

The two beasts circled each other, both of them growling and snapping at each other. Godzilla felt confident that he could take this demon, especially since it was in the guise of his closest ally. He may not have fought Anguirus for a long time, but he knew what the giant ankylosaurus could do. Godzilla moved in to strike, but the demonic impostor was quicker. The devilish Anguirus lunged at Godzilla, knocking the Monster King to the ground. Before Godzilla could throw the demon off him, it locked its jaws onto his wrist, sharp fangs digging into it. Godzilla roared in pain and rage. He started to vigorously shake his arm, but like the real Anguirus, the imposter had a bite like a vice. Godzilla began punching the side of the demon's head, each blow strong enough to level a 10 story building. But the demonic Anguirus refused to relinquish its grip. Godzilla roared in frustration. He gripped the lower jaw with his free hand and began to pull. Slowly but surely, the demonic Anguirus' grip loosened, and Godzilla was able to pull his hand free. Godzilla grabbed the impostor's jaws and forced them shut. The demonic Anguirus thrashed and pulled, but Godzilla kept a firm grip. With all his might, Godzilla flung the impostor over his shoulder, sending the demon flying into a wall of ice. Cracks formed in the ice around the area of impact. The demon struggled to its feet, only to have Godzilla's foot stomp it back into the ground. Godzilla continued to stomp on the prone impostor, intent on making it pay for desecrating the image of his best friend. So consumed with rage was Godzilla, that he failed to notice the cracks in the growing larger and spreading further with each blow.

Finally, the ice could take no more. As Godzilla brought his foot down for a final stomp, the icy wall gave way, flooding the arena with a massive wave of water. Godzilla stumbled back from the sheer force of the wave, which also carried away the prone corpse of the Anguirus Demon. That was the least of Godzilla's concerns, however. As he looked around, Godzilla knew that he had opened up another gateway to yet another area of this strange place. And once again, the only choice he had was to go through and see what horrors awaited him. Reluctantly, Godzilla crossed the threshold, leaving behind the frozen wasteland.

The first thing that caught Godzilla's attention was the water. An ocean spread out before him, with only small islands poking out of the water. Wrecks of ancients ships marred these islands, and the occasional broken mast poked out of the sea where it was shallow enough. A storm was raging here as well, whipping up strong winds and blinding sheets of rain, as lightning flashed across the sky. The only comfort Godzilla could take in any of this was the water, and it only provided a modicum of familiarity. With trepidation, he stepped into the deluge, and began to make his way into deeper water.

As Godzilla trudged through the water, he noticed something was swimming his way. Whatever it was, it was completely submerged, and the Monster King could only make out a large shadow beneath the surface. Godzilla snarled and braced himself; nothing else in this forsaken place had proven friendly, why should it start now? As the thing approached, it began to breach the surface. A reptilian head rose from the surf, spines trailing from the top of its head. It had the same glowing yellow eyes the last two demons had, and its roar was just as distorted. To top it off, these features were attached to yet another face that Godzilla knew.

It was the face of Varan.

Godzilla snarled at the impostor. He would not be caught off guard again. The devilish apparition surged towards him, roaring in a tone that was both Varan's and not Varan's. Godzilla roared in return. He didn't have time for this. He may not have known Varan as well as he did Anguirus and Rodan, but he knew one thing about the triphibian kaiju.

He knew that Varan didn't have any means of attacking from range.

Godzilla's dorsal plates flared a bright blue, and before the demonic Varan could stop or alter his course, the Monster King let out a blast of atomic energy. The blue flames crashed into the demon, sending it crashing back beneath the waves. The hellish apparition gave a single screech of pain, then darted off in the opposite direction. Godzilla was stunned. He knew that Varan was not the strongest of kaiju, but the triphibian beast never retreated from a fight. The demon assuming his form, on the other hand, clearly lacked Varan's courage. But could that really have been it? Despite wanting to, Godzilla didn't believe so. There had to have been another reason why the demonic Varan would leave after only one blast of his atomic breath.

Godzilla did not have long to ponder. From nowhere, a blinding ball of burning energy appeared in the sky. Godzilla roared in pain, shielding his eyes. He couldn't stand the sheer amount of light that was radiating from the sphere. But he also couldn't afford to be caught off guard. Though it hurt, he forced himself to look at the blinding sphere. Seconds passed, and Godzilla felt as if his eyes would be burnt out of their sockets. Just as he could stand no more, the light dimmed. Godzilla looked at it, and saw that it was changing. Or rather, something was emerging from it. Godzilla looked on, the ball warping and shifting. Three draconic heads emerged from the light, each one situated upon a long neck. Two large wings erupted from its back, each creating hurricane force winds. Two tails thrashed in malicious anticipation. And six red eyes glared down at the monster king, hatred burning in each one. Godzilla took a step back, shock and rage playing across his features. Before him was his greatest foe, the one enemy he hated above all the others. More than Gigan, more than SpaceGodzilla, even more than Destoroyah.

Godzilla glared back at King Ghidorah, ready to fight his archenemy once again.

Godzilla knew that it was not the real Ghidorah, just another demonic duplicate. But the mere image of the King of Terror was enough to send Godzilla into a rage. He charged the double, intent on ripping it to shreds with his fangs and claws.

He didn't make it more than a few feet before Demon Ghidorah opened fire.

Strands of golden lightning leapt from the hydra's maws, each lancing into Godzilla's hide. Godzilla roared in pain and stumbled back. He had let his rage blind him. As the Monster King tried to right himself, another onslaught of gravity beams struck him. Demon Ghidorah was relentless, shooting off gravity beams in Godzilla's direction. Godzilla couldn't even mount a counterattack. He was too concerned with dodging the bolts of energy. Just when Godzilla thought his situation couldn't possibly get any worse, a massive roar came from behind him. The king spared a glance, his eyes widening when he saw frightening noise.

Somehow, either because of Ghidorah's gravity bolts or through an incredible amount of bad luck, a massive whirlpool had emerged behind Godzilla. The Monster King was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he tried to stay and fight, he would die. But at the same time, he had no idea where the maelstrom would lead. Would it bring him to salvation or just more horrors? But as Demon Ghidorah's gravity beams continued to rake Godzilla's flesh, the atomic leviathan knew that, for the third time, he had only one choice.

To survive, he would have to take the plunge.

Though it flew in the face of every primal instinct he had, Godzilla dove into the whirlpool, desperate to escape the onslaught. The current dragged him down, away from Demon Ghidorah and into the unknown. Godzilla could hear the hateful hydra's cackles and screeches, and knew that this was not over yet. For now, he focused on where the whirlpool would deposit him, and what new horrors would await him once he arrived there.


	4. Chapter 3

Godzilla crashed into the icy ground, creating a large crater upon impact. Shards of ice and dust were kicked up from the abrupt landing, creating a white mist that obscured the Monster King from view. Godzilla growled, anger rising in him. For the third time since his arrival in this forsaken place, he had fallen and crashed. He picked himself out of the pit, his body going through the usual aches as his healing factor repaired the damage done by his impromptu entrance. He looked around, dreading the thought of what fresh horrors this wicked place would unleash upon him next.

The area Godzilla had landed in was an immense cavern with a large frozen lake in the middle. In fact, it looked almost identical to the same frozen arena where Godzilla had fought the demonic impostor of Anguirus. There was, however, one missing feature: There were no iceberg prisons dotting the frozen landscape. Cold mists drift up from the lake, creating a thick blanket of icy fog. Godzilla could see caverns off to the side of the frozen arena, but he could not see into them. Godzilla wondered where they could lead to. At the very least, he had an exit available for whenever he wished to leave.

And he wished to leave now.

Godzilla set off in the direction of the nearest cavern, each footstep creating cracks in the ice. Yet, it held. That was the least of what bothered Godzilla. Since he "arrived" in the cavern, he had the feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't see anyone or anything, but every so often, he would hear a small whisper or catch a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. But what really disturbed him was what was trapped beneath the frozen lake. Ever since he crashed into the cavern, he could make out a large shape imprisoned in the ice. The ice was too thick for Godzilla to tell what it really was, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that it was familiar. The king pressed on; there was more important matters to attend to, like getting out of here. Godzilla was still cautious; this place had thrown too many obstacles in his way too many times. He knew that sooner or later, something would attack him.

As if fate itself was trying to prove the Monster King right, laughter filled the air. Godzilla stopped dead in his tracks, looking around for the source of noise. The laughter sent an unknown feeling up his spine. It was cruel, maniacal, gleeful, and twisted all at the same time. The laughter grew louder and louder, echoing throughout the cavern, until it drowned out all other noise.

Then the voices started.

They started softly, barely a whisper. And just like the laughter, they too started to grow in volume, filling the cavern with taunts, whispers, lies, and shouts. Godzilla whipped his head from left to right, roaring at something he couldn't see. The voices only grew louder in response. They joined with the laughter, creating a sadistic cacophony of madness and malevolence. There were so many of them, Godzilla could barely understand what any one of them were saying. He could only hear a few snippets of speech, and though he didn't quite understand it, he didn't like the tone it was spoken in. As if that wasn't enough, strange red smoke was starting to emit from the figure in the ice. Almost like they were being spurred on, the voices began to laugh and chant with even greater intensity!

 _Welcome to Hell!_

Godzilla growled in confusion. Hell? Was that where he was? He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but at least now he had a name for this horrible place. For now, he had bigger concerns. Legions of small, horned red men with wings had started to emerge from the shadows and crevices. Some carried black sticks with 3 points, other had nothing. They all swarmed around Godzilla, laughing and speaking in some unknown language. To make matters worse, the ice began to crack, red energy spewing up from the fractures. And the shape beneath the ice was starting to move. It looked like the energy was emanating from it, whatever or whoever it was.

And that's when it happened.

The shape erupted from the ice in a geyser of frozen shards and red energy. Godzilla's eyes widened and his mouth hung open when he saw who it was. It was SpaceGodzilla. Not only that, but he had changed. His eyes, which had always been orange orbs of hatred and malice, now glowed with a red light, and his shoulder crystals shined and crackled with the same crimson energy that had preceded his release. All around him, the little red men fluttered and swooped, cackling and chanting in their strange tongue. Some even clung to SpaceGodzilla as they chanted, performing a twisted and macabre dance. As if to complete the obscene image, SpaceGodzilla smiled an insane, evil and twisted grin, as if he had completely lost whatever was left of his mind.

 _Welcome to Hell! Consume his heart! Enter its throat!_

 _Welcome to Hell! Consume his heart! Enter its throat!_

Before Godzilla could get over the shock of seeing one of his most hated enemies, the red men swooped in and swarmed him. They started scratching and poking with their black sticks, all the while chanting and cackling. Godzilla growled in irritation. He grabbed a handful of them in both hands and stuffed them into his mouth, biting down hard and feeling their bones crunching between his teeth. So focused was he on eliminating the red pests, that he left himself completely open to an attack.

It was an opportunity that SpaceGodzilla immediately capitalized on.

The cosmic saurian launched himself at his terrestrial counterpart, propelling both of them to the far end of the lake. As the two tumbled, Godzilla managed to force the reprehensible clone off of him. SpaceGodzilla glared at his "brother." As Godzilla got back to his feet, SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals glowed with a red light. Suddenly, a clawed hand made of ice shot out of the ground and grabbed the Monster King. Godzilla struggled and thrashed, but nothing he did made the slightest difference. The ice was too thick and the hand was too strong.

Godzilla was about to cut his losses and unleash his nuclear pulse when SpaceGodzilla rushed towards him. Godzilla could barely let out a roar of fury when the cosmic clone grabbed him by the throat. Squeezing hard, SpaceGodzilla used his other hand to grip Godzilla's lower jaw. He began to pull. Slowly but surely, Godzilla's jaw was wrenched open. Godzilla started roaring bloody murder. If only he was free! Then he would teach his "brother" a lesson.

Unable to do much from his compromised position, Godzilla attempted to bite SpaceGodzilla's fingers, hoping to sever them. SpaceGodzilla simply shifted his fingers out of the way while still maintaining an iron grip on Godzilla's jaws. He looked at the small red men, sending a silent signal to them. Like a crimson swarm of locusts, the small creatures entered Godzilla's mouth, forcing their way down his throat and into his body. Godzilla thrashed, trying to close his mouth or to release his atomic breath, but it was all in vain. The demons continued to force themselves down, and Godzilla could feel them wreaking havoc on his insides, as he choked on the ones that were stuck in his throat.

Just as Godzilla could feel his will slipping away, surrendering to the madness of the demons, the ceiling exploded in a burst of color and fire. SpaceGodzilla let out a screech of surprise and rage, slightly loosening his grip around Godzilla's jaws and throat, looking to the roof of the cavern to see who had intruded upon his moment of triumph. The red demons that hadn't yet entered Godzilla's body also looked, horror dawning on their features when they saw who had breached Hell.

Thousands upon thousands of the little, Mothra-winged men descended from a gaping hole in the cavern ceiling. They swooped down in legions, brandishing weapons of light, chanting and shouting in their own strange language. The little men split up, a thousand fighting the remainder of the red demons who hadn't entered Godzilla's mouth. The other thousand flew towards the two monsters, aiming directly for Godzilla. They swarmed into his mouth as well, forcing the demons further into the King's gullet. The little winged men were chanting as well, their own chorus mingling with the demons.

 _Serve God! Submit to God! Serve God!_

 _Enter the Throat! Become one with HELL!_

Godzilla growled and groaned, in agony from the two armies doing battle in his stomach. He felt like he was being torn apart when his body suddenly surged with energy. Godzilla could feel his strength increasing, growing stronger. His body was glowing with an unmatched brilliance, his entire form rippling with a combination of holy and unholy power. He had never experienced such a sensation before, but he knew exactly what to do with it.

With a flex, Godzilla shattered the icy hand that held him, charging at SpaceGodzilla. The two collided with the force of 1,000 semi trucks ramming at each other at full speed. SpaceGodzilla was forced away from the impact, but he was quick to retaliate, firing his Corona Beam. The beam struck Godzilla, but it did no damage at all. The King waded through the stream of cosmic energy, almost as if it wasn't there. He marched towards his "brother", as SpaceGodzilla continued to pour more energy into his attack, hoping to stall or topple Godzilla. But it was all for naught.

Godzilla grabbed the crystals on SpaceGodzilla's shoulders and squeezed; the crystals shattered almost instantly. SpaceGodzilla howled in pain and rage. Never before had he felt such agony! He fired his Corona Beam once more, his mind filled only with thoughts of vengeance. The beam struck Godzilla, but this time instead of doing nothing, it bounced off of the Monster King. The reflected stream of energy struck SpaceGodzilla, ripping into his body, destroying tissue and cells alike. The Corona Beam ravaged its master, incinerating flesh from bone, until all that remained of the once mighty cosmic clone of Godzilla was a pile of blood, bones and organs. Godzilla looked at the remains of his "brother" and sneered. Good riddance to bad trash as far as he concerned.

Godzilla was torn from his musings when a bright flash of light filled the cavern. Godzilla looked up and saw a portal, and through it, the same mountain of body parts that had sent him to Hell in the first place. The damn thing looked pleased with itself, if such a thing was even possible. Godzilla began to charge his atomic breath when the mountain spoke.

 _Now that we have aided you in your victory against SpaceGodzilla, you shall serve us in our battle against Hell!_

 _Serve Peace! Submit!_

 _Server Peace! Submit!_

Godzilla eyes widened with fury and disbelief. After all this abomination had put him through, it still expected him to serve it?! It still thought he would submit?! Godzilla narrowed his eyes in rage. It was clear that the mountain didn't get his message the first time. Well, this time, it would.

Godzilla's dorsal spines flared a brilliant blue, and the King unleashed his atomic breath on the portal. The beam of atomic fire struck it, causing the gateway to destabilize and collapse in on itself. A strange sound was emitted from the remains of the portal, almost as if the mountain was wailing in despair.

 _NO! You must server in my army of peace! You must –_

Whatever the mountain had to say was left unsaid as the portal finally dissipated, leaving only faint wisps of energy where it had once occupied. The demons and winged men alike looked at each, then Godzilla and fell to their knees. Godzilla growled as he stomped towards them. He hadn't forgotten what they had done either, and he intended to make them pay for it. No amount of begging would stay his wrath.

 _We submit to Godzilla! You are the one we worship–_

The praise that the demons and angels heaped upon the King of the Monsters was cut short as Godzilla grabbed handfuls of them and stuffed them into his mouth, chomping down hard. Tiny bits of the unfortunate victims rained down onto the icy lake, as their brethren received the hint and fled behind the stalactites. Godzilla gave one last grunt of rage, and turned away, heading into the darkness of the cavern. It was time to continue on, and hopefully, find a way out.


	5. Chapter 4

Godzilla roared in triumph, letting Hell know of his monumental victory. He had done what he and many others had never thought possible.

He had single-handedly vanquished Destoroyah and King Ghidorah, the two most powerful foes he ever faced.

Godzilla looked down at his fallen enemies, taking a perverse satisfaction as he looked at their corpses. Both kaiju had been badly burnt and bloodied. Ghidorah's wings were torn to shreds, while Destoroyah's horn and frills were ripped clean off. Godzilla stepped over the carcasses, giving a scornful tail whack to Ghidorah in the process, and continued on his way. While he was proud of himself for earning such an achievement, he had to stay focused. He needed to find a way out of Hell. If Godzilla had waited a little longer, his elation would have turned into terror.

The bodies of King Ghidorah and Destoroyah began to heal. Burns faded, bones and wings mended, Destoroyah's horn regrew; it was as if there had never been any damaged to begin with. Yet, neither beast moved. Then, Ghidorah's eye shot open, as did Destoroyah's. Like the undead, they rose from the ground and stalked after Godzilla. The battle wasn't over.

It had merely been postponed.

Godzilla was surveying the area, looking for a portal or cave that would take him from this false city he had wandered into. It was slightly unsettling. Aside from the reddish hue cast by the sky and lack of people, the city was a perfect facsimile of Tokyo. Godzilla was torn from his musings when he heard two very familiar roars. His eyes widened. It couldn't be...they were dead. Godzilla slowly turned around, bracing himself for what he knew would already be there.

Standing before him were the rejuvenated forms of King Ghidorah and Destoroyah.

Godzilla barely had time to make sense of the sight before him when the two kaiju opened fire. Gravity bolts and micro-oxygen streams raced towards Godzilla. The King retaliated with his atomic breath, blocking the streams of energy with his own. The beams exploded in a flash of blinding light, something Godzilla quickly took advantage of. He let loose a stream of atomic energy at Destoroyah, blasting the abomination right in the face and forcing the sadistic monster into a row of buildings. Dust flew up into the air from the point of impact, and it only became worse as Ghidorah spread his wings and took to the sky. He didn't get very far when Godzilla grabbed his left tail, holding him in place. Godzilla hurled the three headed monster to the ground. Godzilla began to advance on the prone Ghidorah, but was tackled aside by Destoroyah. The living Oxygen Destroyer had morphed into his flying form, and was now carrying Godzilla into the air. Godzilla was about to blast the flying horror when Destoroyah dropped him. Godzilla crashed to the ground, flattening buildings and kicking up debris. Godzilla picked himself up, throwing away pieces of the buildings. He could hear Ghidorah circling the air, readying for an attack. He needed to move fast.

Godzilla ran for cover, ducking behind a nearby building. Ghidorah swooped in, cackling with fiendish delight. So, Godzilla thought he could hide? Well, that was fine with Ghidorah. The King of Terror enjoyed it when his prey ran. It made killing them all the sweeter. Ghidorah smashed through the building, eager to tear Godzilla apart. Only, Godzilla wasn't on the other side. King Ghidorah flew around, all three heads looking in different directions. Neither of them could see any trace of the Monster King. Ghidorah looked back at Destoroyah. The malevolent monster had split apart into his crab like Aggregate forms, each one sifting through the ruined buildings. As King Ghidorah kept looking, he caught a glimpse of something through the dust. It was hard to see, even with his enhanced vision, but it looked like the tip of Godzilla's tail. Driven, Ghidorah charged through the tower, obliterating it with his massive frame. Yet once again, Godzilla was nowhere to be found. And to make matters worse, Ghidorah's impromptu demolition job had stirred up even more dust, obscuring his vision even worse than it had been before. Each of Ghidorah's head looked in every possible direction, hoping to catch even a glance of Godzilla. However, the King of Terror neglected to look behind him.

If he had, Ghidorah may have caught a glimpse of glowing blue dorsal spines gliding through the dust.

Without warning, Godzilla burst from the dust cloud, blasting Ghidorah with his atomic breath, landing a direct hit on the hydra's central head. Ghidorah, though in pain, quickly regained his bearing and lunged forward with his right and left heads. Each mouth bit down on Godzilla, sinking into the Monster King's flesh and gripping tight. Godzilla roared in agony, grabbing the two heads to pull them off. Ghidorah didn't give him the chance. Flapping his great wings, Ghidorah took to the air, dragging Godzilla along with him. Godzilla fought like he was possessed, clawing and biting the necks of the heads that gripped him, but Ghidorah's hold was firm. The two soared higher and higher into the red sky. And just when Godzilla thought their rise would never stop, King Ghidorah dropped Godzilla like a stone.

Godzilla roared in rage as he plummeted. He could see the figure of King Ghidorah growing smaller and smaller as he fell farther and farther. Godzilla braced himself for impact with the hard ground, but he wasn't prepared when he landed on Tokyo Tower. Godzilla screeched in pain as the tower pierced into him, impaling his chest. He slid down the tower, his body slowly becoming motionless. It seemed that Hell had finally triumphed. Godzilla was dead.

Godzilla eyes twitched open. Somehow, he was still alive. Even more miraculous, he felt no pain from the tower stabbing into him. It was as if it wasn't there at all. Godzilla reached up and snapped off the tip, freeing himself just enough so that he could get off the tower. Godzilla landed on his feet and looked around, searching for either Ghidorah or Destoroyah. While he saw no sign of either kaiju, he did see something that struck him as unusual, even for this place. At a distance, it looked like a giant wall, nothing more, nothing less. As Godzilla made his way to it and inspected it closer, he could see, to his disgust, that the wall was made of pulsing, living flesh.

For the second time since his arrival, Godzilla felt sick to his stomach. He shook his head and steeled himself. This was no time to get nauseous. This wall stood between him and escape from this eternal battle. Thus, it had to come down. With that thought it mind, Godzilla opened fire with his atomic breath, the beam striking the wall, burning and frying the fleshly material that composed it. A sickening smell wafted through the air, but Godzilla blocked it out. He had to escape. He couldn't stand being here any longer. Godzilla increased the intensity of his beam, and it looked like he was starting to make progress with destroying it.

It was at that moment Destoroyah decided to remind the Monster King that they still had some unfinished business.

The living Oxygen Destroyer rammed into Godzilla from the sky, tackling the King of the Monsters through building after building. Godzilla managed to blast Destoroyah back with a blast of thermonuclear fire, forcing the demon to take to the skies to avoid the onslaught. Godzilla quickly returned his attention to the wall, trying to finish what he had started. However, he saw it was all for nothing. Whatever damage he had managed to inflict on the wall had fully healed.

Godzilla let out a furious roar, enraged that his work had been in vain. The King of the Monsters was so furious that he neglected his surroundings, and more importantly, neglected the two kaiju that were fast approaching him.

* * *

In a relatively undestroyed portion of the battle field, an object dropped down from the sky. It bounced for a few meters before coming to a stop in the middle of an intersection. If anyone looked at it, they would've been horrified, amazed, and sickened all at the same time.

After all, anyone who could look at the severed head of Godzilla and not feel afraid had nerves of steel.

Godzilla looked down at his decapitated head, subconsciously reaching up to touch his own. This was impossible. He had felt Destoroyah's horn blade cleave into his flesh, separating it from his shoulders. Yet, here he was standing, not a scratch on his body, looking down at his own head. Godzilla had to fight off the madness; none of this made sense. The King looked around, searching for his adversaries. This time would be different. This time he would be ready for them. However, he neglected to look in a one direction in particular: up.

King Ghidorah swooped down from the skies, cackling like a possessed hyena. Godzilla could barely turn around before the space hydra was on top of him, biting and blasting the Monster King as if there was no tomorrow. Godzilla collapsed to the ground, and was only just starting to get up when Destoroyah's tail smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground again. Godzilla rose to his feet and roared at the two, challenging them to do their worst.

That's when all Hell literally broke loose.

The two demons were relentless, biting and clawing at Godzilla, barely giving him any time to breath. Whenever Godzilla managed to push one back, the other would swoop in and attack. There was simply no reprieve for the monster king. Ghidorah and Destoroyah just kept coming, biting and blasting at Godzilla with no end in sight. Godzilla could only weather the onslaught, praying that it would end. Eventually, rage and frustration won out, and as Godzilla roared in anger, the two demonic titans attacked as one, biting Godzilla, Destoroyah chomping down on the right shoulder, and Ghidorah biting the left shoulder, arm and neck. Godzilla stood for a moment, before falling to the ground like an axed tree, unconscious.

The twin terrors looked down at their victim. For years, they had fought Godzilla, always coming up second best against the King of the Monsters. This time it had been different. This time, it was they who stood tall while Godzilla lay on the ground. As Destoroyah moved forward to finish off the prone King, Ghidorah shrieked at him, demanding that he stand down. Destoroyah roared back, refusing to bow to any kaiju. The two demons locked eyes, each refusing to back down. As their staring contest continued, it was becoming clearer and clearer as to what the outcome would be. One more battle. And to the victor, the right to claim the crown.

Both monsters unleashed their breath weapons at the same time. Micro-Oxygen streams crashed against golden scale while gravity bolts burned into a crimson exoskeleton. King Ghidorah and Destoroyah reeled in pain, but refused to give ground. As the demons clashed, consumed by their bloodlust and desire to be the one to kill their mortal enemy, they failed to notice that said enemy was stirring. Godzilla's eyes opened, observing as his two worst foes fought each other to the bitter end. Although it ran contrary to every instinct in Godzilla's mind, he knew that he could not become involved in the battle. To do so would mean having to fight them both again, and Godzilla was not sure if he could survive their onslaught a fourth time. Godzilla slunk away from the battlefield, moving backs towards the wall of flesh. He wanted to leave, and the battle between Destoroyah and Ghidorah had provided the perfect distraction.

Destoroyah charged forward, wings propelling him, goring King Ghidorah upon his horn and pushing him back through multiple buildings, before stopping, letting Ghidorah's momentum finish the job. The King of Terror sailed backwards, finally coming to rest on a partially collapsed skyscraper. He was about to rush Destoroyah when his left head spied something in the distance. He could see Godzilla in the distance, once again attempting to breach the wall of flesh. Ghidorah looked back at Destoroyah, who had just spotted Godzilla as well. As the two monsters looked at each other, an understanding was reached: They would murder each other later. For now, they would focus their hatred, their rage and their vengeance on the one who truly deserved it. With that goal in mind, they flew off towards Godzilla, each one letting loose their respective breath weapons.

Godzilla continued to fire his atomic breath onto the wall, watching as the flesh it was composed of burn and melt. The smell was nauseating, but it was something that Godzilla was willing to endure if it meant that he could finally escape. Godzilla was so focused in his task that he didn't even notice the streams of destructive energy heading his way until they crashed into his head. Godzilla wavered a bit, but continued to pour energy into his atomic ray. He could hear Ghidorah and Destoroyah charging up their beams again, but he knew how to deal with that. He needed to be careful and precise though, otherwise his plan would fail.

King Ghidorah and Destoroyah let loose another volley at Godzilla's head, but at the last second, the Monster King ducked, avoiding the beams while maintaining his own. Atomic energy, Gravity bolts and Micro-Oxygen spray crashed into the wall in one massive blast, blowing an enormous hole into the wall. Godzilla roared in triumph and quickly made his way to the hole, eager to leave his foes behind. He was so anxious to leave that he hadn't even noticed Ghidorah and Destoroyah turning into dust. As Godzilla passed through the hole, his joy turned to confusion. Everything around him was starting to fade away. Godzilla looked down at his hand and noticed that he too was starting to fade as well. Godzilla could only look out at nothing, wondering what would happen to him next, and more importantly if he would ever escape from Hell.


End file.
